Marcaline Von Turin
'Marcaline Von Turin ' is the ' Meadow Knight '''of the Mystic Knights Battle Thunder. Out of all its members, her debut is only earlier than Tobit Cromwell. Excluding Tobit (who combined with JDF's other Ranger roles would have the most appearances in the shows history), she has the fewest appearances as she only arrives in the Kells at the premiere's conclusion. She is portrayed by Hayley LeBlanc. Her older sister, Annie, portrays Chelsea Scott/Phantom Yellow. Character History She is from apart of Europe most likely modern day Poland or Germany. Her mother is the Duchess in that area. It is mentioned they are handling trade, but the specifics are never reveled. She met many different female rangers, Deirdre-a princess and her predecessor, Lauren-a fearless leader, and Sarah-an engineer turned ninja. Such diverse women in her life made her dream of meeting more of her fellow female rangers. Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad Four years later, a former court jester returned bent on bringing the downfall of The Kells and finishes what Ivar started. He accidentally created a wormhole to a parallel dimension, Astoria. They four youth met four more youth: Princess Ciara, Arc, Prudence, and Warwick in their fight against Ryker. They too become rangers: Forrest Knight (II), Earth Knight (II), Lightning Knight, and Thunder Knight respectively. However, their rivals, the Kraken Squad, have been hexed by the Anthology of Monsters to work for Count Facetious as the Viper Rangers: Sage-Crimson, Buttercup-Navy, with their male teammates becoming Grey and Orange. They stop the joint reign of terror and bring peace to their worlds. Hexagon Appearance When a powerful virus attacks Tir Na Og, the Mystic Knights go to find their old mentor, Alex Fierro, only to hear he is the greatest enemy of the Power Rangers. Along with Buttercup, they teamed up with the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers to defeat the Virus. A short time later, she and Dierdre (along with Ciara, Prudence, and Buttercup) joined Chelsea and a contingent of female rangers against Lord Drayvon and The Katrina's Revenge. The core Battle Thunder would team up with Buttercup and these teams again as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Meadow Knight * Mystic Brace * Meadow Bow * Elk Zord '''Appearances: '''BT 2-20, Hexagon 16+17, Sisterhood, LM 36+37 Notes * First female ranger added to a team that didn't have a female member previously ** This might be a reference to that the ''Kagaranger predecessors didn't have a female member *** Tobit's counterpart replaced Pink in the original team * Like Deirdre, she is of royal blood * First ranger from mainland Europe since Sir Ivan * Like the Sudarso Brothers, the older sibling appeared first (as Annie appeared in the first episode of Battle Thunder and Hayley episode 2) ** However, Kagaranger aired after Lupin vs Pat (just like Ninninger after Kyoryuger), following their pattern *** Except Hayley is pink and Annie is yellow **** This point is empathized in show as Marcaline says she looks a lot like the Scott's, which could mean that Jason is related to her as his wild west counterpart was not seen to due leaving the team before the Wild West Rangers episode ** They also got famous from YouTube ** Like the Sudarso Brothers, they have a third sibling that is different than them *** The Sudarso's older brother has low functioning Autism *** The LeBlanc's older brother is deceased See Also * Lady Myōsei-Sentai Counterpart (main and in series team-ups) from ''Kagaranger ''See Comparison Page * Princess Reagan-Sentai Counterpart (a female ranger of royal blood and the pink ranger game and team-ups post series)See Comparison Page * Queen Deirdre-Predecessor of the Mystic Knights * Nitro Pink (I)-first Pink Ranger in the modern era * Kimberley Ann Hart-First Pink Ranger (Production, and in the Wild West) * Jason Lee Scott-Possible decedent Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Royalty Category:PR spring-elemental rangers